A Taste of Silvia Roster
by Proudhollow
Summary: Left with burn scars down the left side of her body Silvia roster is the gir who wants to be ignored but is always being stared at but what happens when she be-freinds a certon kings sister (side story to A Taste Of Freedom but can be read alone)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello lovely readers. So this was supposed to be up just over a week ago but every time I sat down to type it something happened so I had to stop. **

**This fanfic is a side story to A Taste Of Freedom by ERidg17 witch iv given you a link to copy past to at the bottom of the AN. She is a brilliant writer and although you could read this fanfic alone and still understand it fine I suggest you go read hers as she is a brilliant writer and it will help you understand some of the things that happen in this one a lot better as the events in hers directly effect and overlap the things in here as this is on the same time line just from a different characters view plus her own story.**

**Anyway this is the story of Silvia Roster who is English and her story at Ouran. Enjoy and review please. **

** s/9276573/1/A-Taste-Of-Freedom **

_Italics = English_

normal = Japanese

**-line-**

I hate waking up, that's never been a secret and its likewise never been a secret to my sister. In general waking up isn't fun. But this, this is just cruel.

"_WAKE UP, WAKE THE HELL UP_" Willow (my sister) was screaming while smashing the frying pans together over my head.

I let out a load grown, and slowly opened my eyes a red haze slowly covering them. Looking up at her and growling slightly. Willow just sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sighing I rolled back over a shut my eyes again only to be rolled back over by willow again and literally dragged out of my bed. I landed roughly on the floor and slowly got up angrily, turning to her seeing red I stepped one sleepy step forward but before I could do another she shoved a brownie at my face leaving me to instinctively take a bite. I chowed slowly before taking the rest of the brownie off of her and eating it and nibbling it slowly. All the anger faded away and I sat on my bed chowing slowly sleepiness making me dazed and unable to observe anything.

Willow walked around our small house and slowly started sorting out the building and cleaning up the last nights washing up.

"_Hey Sil, don't forget ya gotta go school and if you skip again I am dragging you there and holding you down in that classroom myself _"

I let out a load groan and slowly got up and looked in the mirror my pale face and round cheeks was all I could see as well as my light blue eyes and long frizzy brown hair. As I did every morning I took it all in but all I could see was the burn scars. The burns that completely coved the left side of my body. I sighed again and had a quick shower before slipping on some long jeans, a long sleeved striped shirt and my light blue jumper. I then grabbed my mothers old neck-less. The two dragons fighting. One red and one blue.. there fighting causing a heart in the middle. I placed it gently round my neck. Trying to keep memory's from flooding back. The good ones always lead to the bad ones.

"_Sil you better be reddy in there cos im coming in_" Willow though the door open and sore the neckless, Smiling she tucked it under my jumper and shirt.

"_My purist silver do you remember the story our dear mother told us about these dragons." _I originally frown at the twist on my name that our mother used to use but smile after, knowing straight away what story's she meant. The ones our mother used to tell us. Smiling I answer her

"_The red and blue dragons.. and the hope they made" _Willow smiled back at me before pointing at my bag and simply stating

"_Secret compartment there's a few working knives and blocks of wood, for the love of god do not get caught with them again" _I smiled back at her and nodded at her before she turned me round and pushed me out he door. As soon as the door shut I froze. I was on the open again. I can trust willow I mean she probably doesn't even notice the scars any more but out here.. any one. Out here iv lost my safety.

**-Line-**

The walk to school was, as usual, tiring. Glancing around every corner and around every little obstacle while all the time I was wishing I was back at home. I finery reached the school. If that's what you can call this pink monstrosity and slowly started for the side exit as not many people used it but I wasn't fast enough. I heard the limo pull up behind me. Don't be Tamaki, don't be Tamaki, don't be Tamaki. Tamaki stepped out of the limo and I silently cursed. Where ever he went that horde came. I heard the squealing first and quickly tried to get away but was too late before I was surrounded by the horde of squalling girls that where all trying to reach him. Okay think and don't panic please don't panic.

My breathing got faster as I was surrounded by bodies on all sides. All pressing forward and towards the limo. I started to hyperventilate. I cant do this, I really cant do this. I cant breath, slowly I started panicking trying to push my self out of the crowd. Th crowd caused me to loss my footing and soon I was on the ground and couldn't get my self back up in time. In the end I curled up into a ball and layed there hopping not to be kicked to many times.

I'm not sure how long it had been but Tamaki must of left the area. Ever so slowly I stumbled to my feet and staggered slightly.. leaning against the wall I slowly let myself gain control of my breathing. But they left quicker then usually. Normally Tamaki soaks in all there fan-girling but he must have been in a rush today. I slowly pick up my bag and assess the damage down, just a few kicks. I'm brused as hell but I'll live. I sighed and slowly made my way to c class hoping that I wouldn't be more then 10 minuets late.

Staggering down the hall way I finery reached the class room door and opened it. All the eyes in the room snapped to me and I froze.. Just keep calm

"Miss Silvia Roster would you like to explain to me just why you are so late and what you are wearing" The teacher screeched at me.

"I um.. im sorry miss I just.. um just didn't make it in time and I.. I didn't have a clean uniform so.. um" The teacher glared at me knowing full well that I never wore the school uniform.

"After school I need a word with your guardian" I stared at the teacher. I don't have a guardian and she knew it. Why is she making me say this again.

"But miss I... my mum and dad there. There dead miss I.. I cant" The teacher smiled cruelly at me.

"Then I need to see the adult who pays your fee's for this school as well as the closest relative you've got. Tonight with no exceptions. Now pull that silly hood down and sit in your seat"

I sat down and nervously pulled my hood down and spent the rest of the time trying to ignore the glances at me and mainly at my scars.

**-line-**

Finery its lunch time. I quickly run down the hall way and find what im looking for. Its a small maintenance room overlooked by most. I make sure no one is watching before slowly opening it. It always surprised me that they just left these doors without locks but then what would any high class person want in a maintenance room. I entered it and walked to the back opening the doors back there too and finding the hidden steps. Fallowing them up I found my self on the roof of the achedermy and smiled. As far as I know only I know about these little spots. Most of the maintenance rooms have some kind of roof access. But this one.. this part of the roofs was her favourite because this one had the sun roof to the choir room and one of the music rooms. Number 2 I think. I smiles as I grab one of the fold away chairs I hid up here and pull it out before opening my bag and the music rooms sun roof. Already I could hear someone playing a piano and I smiled before relaxing and grabbing my bag and pulled open he small secret compartment and smiled. True to her word Willow had hidden a block of wood and a small crafting knife inside. Smiling I pulled out a small marker pen and started drawing my design before marking the wood with the knife and starting to shape it.

Before I knew the hour had almost already been up.. I smiled at the progress and hid the half made small statue in a little enclave and slipped the fold up crafting knife back into the secret little bit in my bag. I quickly jogged back down the stairs making sure that my hood was in place and letting a part of my hair fall over the scars before leaving the roof and maintenance room and starting to rush back to her class room. That's when I sew them. The three of them turned and sew her and I froze. The girls long red hair was unmistakable. Shit, nonono I thought id avoided them today. That cruel smile spread over her lips as the maniacal glee covered her eyes. I managed to take a step back but the other two had already circled behind me

"Hey, scar face, what are you doing back here. I thought I told you to die and after all your mine you should be doing as I say" Her fist caught me in the stomach, I felt the breath leave me and fell to my knees. The next blow caught me across the cheek and I fell to my side trying to suck in breath. Quickly I curled up and layed with my right hand side on the ground. A lot of nerves where dead in the left. I wouldn't feel it as much there. And sure enough they began there kicking but it only felt like a bad ache due to the loss of nerves there. I waited until a break in the kicking and scampered forward sprinting. They quickly gave chase so I fled down the stairs and round the corner before hiding in the maintenance room. They never think to look in them. They looked around unable to find me before setting eyes on another student. Despite being a girl she was in the boys uniform.

"Hey! Little miss boy uniform!" I heard them call to her and while they where distracted I ran. Straight back to the class room.

**-line-**

After the last lesson was over I was called over by my teacher

"Silver... tomorrow after school bring the person who pays your way and that sister of yours. We need too talk" The teacher ordered me this with a look of disgust.. like even just talking to me was horrible.

"Um miss my name is Silvia not silver"

"I don't care just get out my room" She sneered back at me and I quickly fled the room.

**-Line-**

Even as I left I let my self smile a little as I realised it was the day the choir met up. I quickly rushed back up to the roof where the choir rooms sun roof was and opened one of the panels. Smiling I pulled down my hood and took off my jumper dumping it my the opening of the sun roof. Thats when she noticed someone new enter the choir room.

"Ah Calliope Souh. If you'll please stand over there then we'll begin your try outs before choir practice starts properly. I glanced at the new girl who had fallowed one of the usual's in. This girl. Calliope South she better be good. At what looked like 5'5 with blond hair and violet eyes was obviously Tamaki's brother but I had never seen her before. She's probably why Tamaki was in a hurry this morning which made the crowds disperse quicker. I smiled when she stood there, trying to act confidant but I could see she was nervous.

I watched them put her though the normal pitch tests before making her sing a couple of well known verses from different songs to find out her vocal range. I smiled as she passed easily and they started practice songs like they always do. Then they chose to go though that song. Save yourself by My Darkest Days. I smiled knowing I couldn't help but to sing and to dance a little to this

I'm the devil's child straight out of hell

And you're an angel with a haunted heart

(**I extended my arms outwards as if someone was there)**

If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself

From the demon living in the dark

(**I bring my arms in and my hands to my heart) **

There's nothing to be gained cause I can never change

And you can never understand my sickness

(I'll never understand my sickness)

**(I bent my knees in so I was crouched my hands still at my heart)**

Save yourself

**(I quickly stood up my arms extended upwards)**

From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow

Save yourself

**(I spun to face the other way one arm extended the other at my heart again)**

From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me

Save yourself

You're the perfect drug when it hurts like hell

I've never needed anyone so much

**(I brought my other hand in and let my head drop )**

There's no-one else I love and I curse myself

Cause the right thing is to give you up

**(I brought my right arm diagonally downwards sharply)**

I'm overcome by shame cause I can never change

And you can never understand my sickness

(I'll never understand my sickness)

Save yourself

**(I quickly stood up my arms extended upwards)**

From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow

Save yourself

**(I spun to face the other way one arm extended the other at my heart again)**

From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me

Save yourself

**(I brought both arms down diagonally to each other sharply)**

From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow

Save yourself

**(I extended both arms as if out towards someone)**

From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me

Save yourself

You'll never understand my sickness

(I'll never understand my sickness)

**(I started to slowly bring my arms in again)**  
Cause I don't understand my sickness  
(I'll never understand my sickness)  
**(My arms reached my chest again completely)**

Save yourself

**(I flung my arms outward and spun)**  
From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow  
Save yourself

**(I stopped spinning and pointed in one direction)**  
From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me  
Save yourself

**(I brought my arms back in to my heart again)**

From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow

Save yourself

**(I bent by legs so I was balanced on my toes while in a crotch)**

From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me

Save yourself

I sat there in that position before letting out a small laugh and falling on to my back and smiling. I always loved that song. I don't know why but I've always loved it.

What I didn't know at the time was that they had stopped singing two lines in when one of the choir members had badly messed up a note. And because no one was singing they'd all heard me. And though this the legend of the choir rooms ghost had begun.

**-Line-**

Calliope Souh left not long after that song saying that she needed to talk to her brother and Noah offered to show her the way so those two left early. I layed there by the open sun roofs window while listing to the rest of the songs and singing along to the sadder and slower songs. I smiled up there it was the one place in the school where I could feel completely safe from the bulling and the stares. Once choir room was finished I started going to library room 3. There an amazing little quite corner there by a window and iv got a few books I want to finish it that one two. I got there quickly and found my book before retreating to my nice quiet table hidden in the corner but froze when I sew it. There where already two people sitting there at my little table. I shifted in my spot wondering what to do. Come on suck it up Silvia. You gotta do this they might not be mean. I walked over. Quickly making sure my hair covered the burns.

"Is this seat taken" I manage to say, all though it came out more as a whisper then anything else. She looked up seeming kind of startled. I quickly realised it was Calliope Souh from the choir room.

"Uh, no. Feel free to sit" I quickly grabbed a chair and sat down nervously. I nervously sat down acutely aware that he was his brother and hoping she wouldn't draw in crowds like he does. However nether her or her friend next to her made any noise or drew In a crowd. I let out a small smile and slouched down starting to read. The peace lasted about 10 minuets.

**Shane went straight to his room, and didn't even come down again for the dinner that Eve made – spaghetti with meat sauce, light on the garlic for the sake of the vampire at the table. It was pro-**

"CALLI! MY DEAREST SISTER!" My attention snapped up from my book as Tamaki came rushing round the corner screaming for Calliope. I groaned inwardly. These fools always bring noise. I slouched further into my seat but couldn't concentrate on it with the amount of noise the idiot was spewing. Hadn't he ever learnt to be quite in a damn library. At least the small boy with brown hair that had been hanging around with Tamaki and his host club seemed frustrated by Tamaki making so much noise again. I also smiled when I realised that despite them always going on about treating every girl like a princess id managed to avoid there notice again. Good, I don't wanna get involved with them. Or the crowds they bring. Besides no matter what they say why would any guy want someone as disfigured as me. My trail of thought ended just in time to hear Calliope say

"Oh I got into the Choir" Damn right she did she's one of the best they have had in a while.

They started giving there congratulations and I smiled as the smallest one, Hani or honey I think his name was, whispered his congratulations showing his respect for the library. Thats when I heard her say it. Im sure she only meant it as a joke but even I knew how obsessive that false king could be once he gets an idea into his head

"Can I like, Join the host club instead?" Thats what Calliope said and I know that she meant it as a joke but. This is Tamaki we're talking about. I sew his eyes light up as he started obsessing over the idea and I watched Calliope try to back out faster and faster. Right up until Tamaki used the puppy dog eyes on her. I watched her resistance melt.

"Fine" I heard her mumble and Tamaki had her in a back breaking hug within a second and the big one had to save her. After Tamaki looked upset I watched Calliope comet him using his French name. René. That I have to remember.

"Momma, we must make arrangements! Come!" The fool king shouted. I watched as he walked off. The one with glasses fallowing him.

Thank god Tamaki's gone hopefully a crowd shouldn't form now and im safe. I watched him leave. Thats when I heard Calliope again

"My bellybutton is perfectly fine. Theres nothing wrong with it." I quickly turned back round. She was standing straight seemingly trying to look proud and honey was standing there with his finger out. This time even I couldn't help but stare. He must of poked her bellybutton and that reaction was brilliant. The twins burst out laughing clinging onto each other

"Nothing wrong with my bellybutton! Priceless!" I smiled at there reaction and then froze. That boy from choir, Noah I think his name was. He was just, string at me. I watched him out the corner of my eye as he slowly reached his left hand up to the side of his face. The he quickly dropped his hand and looked any wear but at me. I felt my eyes tearing up and I quickly picked up my bag and left. I could here Calliope talking again but I left as fast as a could. He'd seen the scars I know he had and he had the same reaction as every one else. Staring, Raising a hand to where the scars would be at. Then that look of guilt and looking any where but at them. Next time he see's me he'll just stare at them again and I know it. It hurt every time someone have that reaction. I started rushing home and turned round in the court yard to see that boy staring out the window. It was obvious he'd seen me a was watching me out the window. I quickly turned round and fled trying not to burst into tears


	2. Chapter 2

Hello good readers. This is a non chapter. A taste of silvia roster was always a side story. And there for without the actual story it is a side to I cannot continue it. The original writer of A Taste of freedom has stopped writing her story for reasons due to stress. Because of this I cannt continue this as the OC's needed and other factors can no longer be used. However I will change this into a original story and no longer a side but this may take a couple of weeks. I thank you for your patience


End file.
